The present invention relates to an activated platelet preservation composition, a method for preserving activated platelets and a preserved activated platelet using the same. In particular, the present invention relates to an activated platelet preservation composition, which can preserve activated platelets expressing CD61 and CD62p, but not expressing PAC-1 among cell markers, a method for preserving activated platelets using the same and preserved activated platelets using the same.
Interest in blood supply has been continuously increasing worldwide. However, because the storage stability of blood products is relatively short, now, the storage period of concentrated red blood cells, blood products for blood transfusions and the like, is mostly limited. After the limited storage period, the pH of concentrated red blood cells becomes very low and the ATP level thereof decreases rapidly at the same time, and circulation life is significantly reduced during blood transfusions.
It is known that red blood cells can generally be stored for up to 35 days, and in particular, platelets are produced in the body's bone marrow and can survive about for 7 days in vivo, but after blood collection, the storage period thereof is generally much shorter than other blood products.
When platelets in the blood are separated from the body and preserved, spontaneous activation occurs, and it is known that this spontaneous activation occurs by changes in shear force during blood collection by venipuncture, use of anticoagulants such as citrates, heparin and the like for centrifugation or platelet separation, preservation containers, temperature and the like.
Like this, it is known that when the spontaneous activation of platelets occurs, platelets are aggregated, and many kinds of growth factors and cytokines are synthesized in alpha-granules of platelets.
However, when platelets are separated from the body, platelet destruction occurs simultaneously with the spontaneous activation, and at this time, platelets are degraded into microparticles. Thus, when measuring platelets using a flow cytometry method, they are no longer measured, and a platelet count is reduced. For this reason, it is known that platelets cannot be preserved for 5 days or longer when preserved in vitro. Except for the 24 hours to 48 hours taken to separate platelets from the blood, the actual storage life is only 3 to 4 days.
Meanwhile, a representative marker of platelets is CD61, and CD61 is a platelet marker expressed in both activated platelets and inactivated platelets, but not expressed in microparticles. Thus, it is used as a platelet marker.
Furthermore, specific representative markers of the activated platelets are PAC-1 and CD62P (P-selectin), and the PAC-1 is a ligand for Gp IIb-IIIa involved in platelet aggregation. Thus, it is known that PAC-1 is involved in platelet aggregation, degradation into microparticles and apoptosis, but is not related to activation of granules in a cell. On the other hand, CD62P is a cell marker used as an indicator of leukocyte activation and granule activation of platelets.
Thus, if a composition or method, which can maintain the state of activated platelets expressing CD61 and CD62p but not expressing PAC-1, among cell markers for an extended period of time, is provided, platelet destruction can be prevented, the spontaneous activation can be maintained, and consequently, activated platelets can be obtained which can be preserved for an extended period of time of time. Thus, it is expected that such a method could be usefully applied in related fields.